Programa de intercambio para adolecentes rebeldes
by malicecooper
Summary: Los hermanos Emmett y Bella Swan han sido inscritos en el P.I.P.A.R  programa de intercambio para adolecentes rebeldes  ahora tendrán que pasar un año con los Cullen una familia MUY diferente a la suya ¿que pasara? amor y drama EXBAXJEmXR entren PORFAS


_**Hola a toda, bueno primero que nada gracias por darle una oportunidad a este fic y espero que les guste pero debo hacer algunas aclaraciones:**_

_**1: Los personajes no son míos (qué más quisiera yo ) si no de la gran SM, la historia está inspirada en un programa llamado adolecentes rebeles (si lo veo con mi madre debo admitir es entretenido) **_

_**2: Quiero pedir perdón por la mala ortografía que tenga este capi es que mi corrector no funciona bien, no sé por qué y esto junto con mi problema de disgrafia (escribo como escucho) es un lio, se que muchas me dirán pues consigue una beta y créanme si lo he hecho pero en este momento mi beta no está disponible y se le hace imposible revisar la ortografía pero no se preocupen les prometo que solo será por este cap.**_

_**3: A las pocas personas que leyeron amor en coma debo avisarles que no seguirle con el por este momento. Si se que no debí haberlo subido si no pensaba seguirle pero es que fue un ataque y ahora que lo leo no seme hace tan bueno así que lo rescribiré más adelante.**_

_**4: Y por ultimo espero que les guste el capi se aceptan des de tomatazo hasta me encanta pasando por el simple te leo ya que como todos sabes las historias que se suben aquí no son con fines lucrativos y el único pago de las escritoras son sus alertas, favoritos y comentarios.**_

Capitulo 1

**y me importa un carajo mi**  
**reputación**  
**el mundo está en problemas**  
**no hay comunicación**  
**y cualquiera puede decir**  
**lo que quiera decir**  
**nunca se pone mejor de todas maneras**  
**asique por que debería importarme mi mala reputación? de todas formas..**  
**oh no, yo no**  
**oh no, yo no**

**me importa un carajo mi mala**  
**reputación**  
**estas viviendo el pasado**  
**es una nueva generación**  
**y solo me siento bien cuando no tengo dolor**  
**y así es como voy a seguir**  
**y me importa un carajo mi mala reputación**

**Joan jett- Bad reputation (mala reputación)**

¡Vuelta, vuelta, vuelta!-gritaban todos a mí alrededor, mientras yo me empinaba una gran botella de cerveza y giraba en mi lugar, si definitivamente esto es vida pensé mientras sentía que mi "gran equilibrio" (nótese el sarcasmo) empezaba a flaquear así que pare el jueguito y decidí sentarme en una cilla de playa que estaba cecas de mi, decepcionando al gran público que esperaba por mas. Algo que en verdad a mi me valía un rábano hervido ya que ni siquiera sabía de dónde demonios había salido toda esa gente, es mas entre tantas caras no veía ni una familiar, o eso pensaba hasta que vi acercarse a mi gran mastodonte, mi oso guardín, en pocas palabras mi querido hermano Emmett, vestido simplemente con un traje de baño algo que a mi seme hace de locos ya que si bien había picina estábamos en pleno febrero y hacia un frio que te helaba los huesos ya que Londres no se caracterizaba por ser la ciudad más cálidas del mundo.

-hermanita te la estas pasando bien – dijo mi oso llagando a la silla en la que me encontraba y abrazándome de tal forma que mi cara quedando a pocos centímetros de su hombro izquierdo y mi mano derecha atrapada en su pecho bien trabajado, sin embargo esto a mi no me interesaba es mas ni siquiera lo tenía en cuenta ya que mis ojos estaban concentrados en una larga cicatriz en forma de arco que tenía desde el hombro hasta un poco mas debajo de la axila y que resaltaba gracias a su pálido aspecto aun en su piel blanca.

De pronto todos los recuerdos de esa noche volvieron a mí y los sentí tan vividos que empecé a temblar y a llorar en el hombro de mi hermano a lo que él respondió simplemente abrazándome y susurrándome en el oído "ya no esta preciosa, ya no está " sin embargo era como si mi cuerpo no entendiera razones y por ms que quisiera parar de temblar no podía hacerlo.

-vamos precios, mi enana, mi princesa – seguía susurrando mi hermano y al ver que no funcionaba me tomo entre sus brazos acunándome como a un bebe y abriendo la puerta corrediza de cristal me introdujo en la casa para después depositarme en el sillón y empezar a hacerme cosquillas a tal punto que las lagrimas que hace un momento eran de tristeza se convirtieron en lagrimas de risa y el temblor desapareció para dale paso a una dificultad respiratoria debido a tantas carcajadas.

Si este era mi hermano siempre protegiéndome y procurando que en mi cara hubiese una sonrisa pasara lo que pasara.

-Pero bueno mi enana es hora de fiesta, ya sabes hasta que el cuerpo aguante de todos modos no creo que el señor Baner llegue hoy y si lo hace no crees que sería divertido ver su cara cuando abra la puerta y se dé cuenta que su casa a sido invadida por adolecentes locos –dijo mi hermano parándose del sofá y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta de cristal mientras una sonrisa se formaba en su rostro al imaginar la expresión del vecino si lo antes mencionado llegara a ocurrir.

-Oye Emmett- lo llame haciendo que detuviera su paso y se volteara a mirarme de forma inquisitiva- ¿cómo fu que lograste abrir la puerta de la casa sin forzarla, ni activar el sistema de seguridad que el señor Baner coloco después de nuestra última visita a su picina a media noche?- pregunte real mente curiosa, ya que el vecino había gastado miles de dólares en instalar el sistema y se la pasaba presumiendo que ni el más astuto ladrón podría entrar a su casa sin ser detectado-pues veras hermanita- dijo el regresando sobre sus pasos y sentándose a mi lado- ¿recuerdas que el señor Baner le pido a Charlie que regara sus flores mientras no estaba?-yo asentí-a entonces también recordaras que por nuestras pequeñas escapadas a esta casa el vecino decido quitar todas las entradas y solo quedarse con la principal, aparte de levantar un muro de 2 metros hecho de concreto a todo su patio trasero para que no tuviéramos la posibilidad de entrar en su picina por ningún lado – yo volví a asentir-pues veras gracias a que solo hay una entrada, el señor Baner tuvo que darle una copia de las llaves de su casa a Charlie y también la contraseña de su sistema para que no activara la alarma cuando pasara a regar las plantas que están cerca de la picina- ahí fue cuando lo entendí y decidí contar lo que faltaba de la historia simplemente basándome en lo que creía que había pasado- entonces cuando Charlie no se dio cuenta hurgaste en los cajones de su estudio hasta encontrar la llave y la clave, después esperaste un día en el que tanto él como Renne no estuvieran en casa e hiciste una fiesta en la casa del vecino ¿no?-pregunte al final de mi relato y vi a Emmett en espera de que me confirmara si mi suposiciones eran correctas o no.

-A si en hermanita creo que me conoces bastante bien –dijo alborotándome el cabello

-Si claro que te conozco bien, pero creo que tu a mi no ya que si me conocieras sabrías que quien me alborota el cabello tiene seberas consecuencias-le respondí y después me lance sobre el dispuesta a darle una buena dosis de coscorrones **(N/A: no se dé que otra forma les llaman es cuando con la mano en puño te empiezan a tallar la cabeza :D)** sin embargo, un sonido muy familiar me helo la sangre y en lo único que pude pensar fue en el gran problema en que nos acabábamos de meter.

.


End file.
